


Caged Lion

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Gun Violence But Not Really, Imprisonment, Mentions of Henry Deaver, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: Wendell isn't Henry (but The Kid is).(Now with a sequel! https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047098/chapters/37462169)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a good transition but after the first two lines we're in a flashback.
> 
> One-Time Disclaimer: Castle Rock © Hulu. All S.K. elements © Stephen King.  
> (Disclaimer from grayorca's fic; Tidbit).

Because I felt his heart beating. I looked into his eyes.

It was an answer to a question no one had asked except himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He brought a gun. Wasn't that familiar? ("Smart too," an ugly part of him whispered). Going to finally put the Devil in the ground since dad **couldn't** wouldn't?

But no, Wendell wasn't there to finish what **Lacy** Henry started.

"I don't want to hurt you...but I don't want you to hurt me."

Maybe more a man than a boy (he looked older, but how long had it been? Two **a few?** years) then.

"I don't know if my dad's right about you. But this isn't." Voice sharp and cold. "He's been..." Trailed off, could see the **anger** apathy on his own face at the mention of his jailer.

No more words for the moment, just the creak of the cage door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this a bit jumbled and all over the place. I also wanted it to be more of a disjointed stream of thought and recollection. This is meant to be a snapshot of a fic that doesn't exist and probably never will, but the general idea is at some point Wendell finds out his Dad has a guy locked in a cage, he and Henry's relationship is much better but that's still a lot to swallow. That doesn't mean he just let Kid out out of naivety, I believe CR is about cycles, and by locking Kid up Henry has continued the cycles of Matthew (and Lacey as well), and I feel in the future Wendell would eventually have to make his own decision, this is him deciding to break that cycle (just a bit earlier than one may expect). Wendell is older, due to Kid's jumbled perception he's not sure HOW much older, but he is now in the 17/18 range. Vessel by YearwalktheWorld was an inspiration for the bolded text, I also asked a friend of mine on tumblr to post a prompt about Wendell helping Kid get home, I then decided to give it a shot myself, but anyone who wants to take the main idea and run with it is welcome too! Credit to Bridgi for the title. Credit to Detroit Become Human for inspiring those first lines (and some other media and fic).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the woods.

_"Walk in front of me."_ The **man** boy had instructed, and here they were, in the snow, in the woods, again **always?** Only he had the gun at his back this time.

"I don't hear anything." Henry's **heart** son said. 

"We need to keep going." The first words **Henry** he'd spoken, further disturbing the stillness of a winter's night, and **crumbling** crunching of snow underneath their feet.

**An eternity** time passed and no further conversation was had, not until a sharp gasp reached his ears. Wendell **vulnerable** distracted by **the voice of God** the sound. 

A moment, a scuffle, gun flying out of Wendell's hand, and then his hands around **Henry's heart** the boy's throat, squeezingstranglingkilling, lifting him up to slam his head into the ground. Catching sight of brown eyes **his** Henry's eyes. 

And then...release, letting go, falling back onto the **snow** ground. The sound of their harsh breaths combining **indistinguishable** into the night. And still, no _bang!_ sounds out, gun remaining where it lay. 

"Why?"  


"I'm trying to save him...trying to save us."

The night remains undisturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I know it's not perfect but I haven't really written in a *long* time and this idea stayed in my head for a while. Kid's got an interesting pov to write from, his mind is kind of all over the place, some of the bolds are what is the truth, some are what he's heard or thinking, and some is merely his perception, not to mention this is a memory. I know it seems to end on a cliffhanger, and maybe one day I'll write more, but rest assured that Kid ends up getting home (and less time has passed there than it has in Henry's timeline) to his wife and child and mom, and Wendell goes back to try and help his father deal with his guilt. If something is confusing feel free to ask! (Wendell's explanation is that Henry's guilt is destroying him, and he's trying to save Henry's soul as well as Kid's, and perhaps his own).  
> Side note: The line "And then...release." Is a Far Cry 5 reference.


End file.
